Locuras en Pokemon
by specterwolf3
Summary: ahhhh otro viernes por la noche, osea, alcohol, botanas, videojuegos y risas con un buen amigo, luego de una viciada nos decidimos a ver películas o algo similar hasta que encontré una caja con la serie de mi infancia grabada, empezamos a reírnos de todo hasta que salto la pregunta idiota ¿Como seria estar en Pokemon?...quien sabría que esa pregunta sería respondida muy pronto.


Capitulo 1: ¿QUÉ *+/$%&° PASO?

(? POV)

Al fin termine la jornada escolar, luego de varios exámenes para terminar el trimestre de la universidad, ahora un merecido descanso, aunque sea de dos días, mejor aun que no tengo turno en mi trabajo, salí del auditorio de algebra que era mi última materia hoy, solté un suspiro queme estaba conteniendo para hacer mi camino fuera del campus, en el trascurso de mi corto viaje fui detenido por varios de mis compañeros invitándome una cerveza o para ir a bailar, cosa que me negué ya que solo deseo estar en mi casa tranquilo con mis cosas, una vez fuera de la universidad aun toca mi viaje en tren y autobús de al menos 1:30 hs, tiempo que suelo usar para escuchar mi música, pero por alguna razón este viaje se me hará eterno. Una vez llegue a mi hogar lo encontré como siempre, vacio y solo mis padres no están ya que se encuentran trabajando en este momento.

Me acerque a la cocina para tomar una la de Coca-Cola y subir a mi cuarto, como el de cualquier otro universitario tenía un ropero, un escritorio con un ordenador, una tv de 32', una consola Xbox 360, mi cama y uno que otro poster de videojuegos o alguna banda, arroje mi bolso a la cama para sentarme en mi pc, inicie sesión para ponerme a trabajar en mi tarea….una mierda lo sé pero debe hacerse, trascurridos unos densos 40 minutos se me notifico de dos mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada, uno era de mi viejo amigo Danmaku, mientras que el otro era desconocido, abrí el de Danmaku primero.

De: Danmaku-Overlord

Para: Specterwolf3

Yo bro, todo bien? Que contas desde hace tanto tiempo? Si no estás ocupado esta noche que tal si nos juntamos para tomar un trago y de paso nos enviciamos con el Batlefield, hace un buen rato que no la pasamos hasta la madrugada con algún juego je.

Tch, no pude evitar reírme entre dientes por lo infantil pero excitable que es, me recuerda a un niño a pesar de que tiene la misma edad que yo, simplemente se me contagia, le respondí que viniera a eso de las 22:30 PM, ahora solo debo terminar mi tormento….

-noche, 22:25 PM, sala de estar-

Me hallaba sentado en el sofá viendo una película mientras esperaba a mi amigo, ya me estaba durmiendo, maldita sea mi insomnio y todos los estudios que hago para graduarme, cuando parpadee para intentar sacar la fiaca de encima mío sonó el timbre me levante con pereza para ir hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en el mensaje de voz que me dejo mamá, decía que se iban de viaje por unos negocios, mi padre trabaja para una empresa cumpliendo no se qué cargo que lo obliga a viajar bastante mientras que mi madre es una columnista en un diario, siempre tuvo interés por la palabra y desea estar más con papá, cosa que entiendo además de que se perfectamente cómo cuidarme solo, abrí la puerta para ver a un chico alto delgado que vestía una chaqueta de hoodie negra, debajo una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules oscuro con unas botas negras sin cordón, tenía una mochila negra con un símbolo que nunca supe qué demonios era, me saludo con un gesto de la mano.

-Yo, Specter, ¿Todo bien?-me pregunto con una sonrisa que era contagiosa, sonreí de lado para recibirlo mientras lo hacia pasar a la sala de estar, dejo su mochila para sacar el contenido, papas, snack, dos botellas de cercveza y una botella de wodka.

-No esperes verme ebrio, eso solo paso una vez, y no quiero despertar mañana con resaca de nuevo, dios sabe que en verdad sufrí ese momento-le dije con diversión, pero es cierto, despertar con la mitad del cuerpo y la otra en el suelo no es nada agradable además de sentir literalmente un taladro en la cabeza.

-Ohh vamos hombre, vamos a divertirnos, además verte borracho mientras hablas como un loco es muy divertido-me dijo mientras se reía recordando momentos donde nos embriagamos los dos.

-Jaja que divertido, no recordaba que era tu payaso personal y Specter solo es cuando estamos en línea, una mi nombre, Virgilio-le indique para reírme por lo bajo, solo hizo un gesto con las manos desdeñosamente como si no fuera nada mis palabras.

-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas Specter, vamos quiero matar unos cuantos terroristas-dijo como un niño mientras prácticamente corría a mi habitación a usar mi Xbox como si fuera dueño del lugar, suspire pero sonreí no obstante ante esto, siempre fue así de enérgico.

-Dios dame fuerza para con mi amigo-me dije por lo bajo para seguirle la corriente, esto era lo que necesitaba, descolgarme de todo.

-Apúrate o me quedare con toda la diversión solo para mí-me dijo en desafío y arrogancia, sonreí de lado aceptando.

-Eso lo veremos amateur-le respondí, que comience la diversión.

-madrugada, 2:45 AM-

(Vergil POV)

Ya estuvimos jugando al Assassin Creed Online, unas cuantas partidas en el Batlefield y el Mortal Kombat, a nuestro alrededor migas de los snack que trajo, las dos botellas vacías de cerveza y media de la de vodka, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo, sentía el calor y algo de emoción, lo veo bajarse el vaso de un solo trago.

-Ahhhh necesitaba esto en verdad hombre Jejeje ¿Oye y si vemos alguna película de terror o algo? vencer a algunos niños rata ya me aburrió-me pregunto mientras balanceaba el vaso en su mano y deja el joystick en el suelo, me acerque a mi biblioteca donde tengo libros y cajas de películas, terror, comedia, acción pero vi algo que no recordaba dejarlo ahí, era una caja negra con polvo encima….mamá tiene razón, debo limpiar más seguido.

-¿Qué hay ahí Specter?-dijo medio entrecortado, el bebió mucho más que yo al fin y al cabo, la tome, sople el polvo y la abrí, lo que estaba dentro me hizo sonreír como un niño en una dulcería, era series infantiles pero las que te traen recuerdos, algunos anime que solía ver como Dragon Ball, Astro Boy, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed, Edd y Eddy, Johnny Bravo, El Laboratorio de Dexter, pero una que seguramente todo niño vio en algún momento, Pokemon.

-Gau, menudo tesoro tienes ahí bro-entonces me tomo en una llave de cuello molesto pero a la vez divertido, hice fuerza para sacármelo de encima mientras se reía como borracho, cosa que esta...a un paso.

-Ni yo me acuerdo que las tenía, era un regalo de mi padre hace muchos años, él las grabo para mí-le dije con nostalgia, cuantas veces me pase horas mirándolos y riéndome solo como loco.

-Veamos Pokemon, quiero reirme un buen rato-dicho y hecho eso hicimos durante la siguiente hora, bebiendo, comiendo los restos de snack con una pizza por la mitad llegamos hasta el comienzo de la segunda temporada, entonces salto la pregunta de la nada.

-¿Cómo se sentiría estar ahí?-pregunto de repente Soujiro mientras bebía lo que quedaba de la botella de vodka, me quede pensando mientras comía mi rebanada de pizza.

-¿Viajar por todo el mundo, combatiendo con desconocidos y capturando un montón de bichos raros con súper poderes y habilidades extrañas mientras vencemos una que otra organización maligna? Sería muy raro pero divertido, imagina todo lo que podrías hacer con esas cosas.

-jajajaja si, es ver…*burrrp* disculpa, sería divertido, muy divertido, imagina todo el desmadre que puedes hacer-me dijo mientras se reía pensando en esto.

-yo quiero a Pikachu jajaja impactrueno jajaja-se reía solo mientras se cayó hacia atrás con un sonoro golpe en el suelo.

-Jejeje cuidado borrachin, ahora vengo-le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo para irme.

-¿A dónde vas bro?-me pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que fue lo que se golpeo ignorando que estaba sentado sobre una botella de cerveza.

-Al baño-cuando termine mis asuntos regrese para encontrarlo tirado durmiendo la mona plácidamente, me reí por lo bajo para agarrarlo de los hombros y dejarlo en mi cama, como mis padres no están supongo que deberé tomar la suya, me recosté en la cama de matrimonio mientras pensaba en esa pregunta rara pero divertida….

¿Cómo sería estar en Pokemon?

Cuando me desperté me estire para apagar mi alarma que sonaba con un gran zumbido molesto, demasiado molesto….

Un segundo….

Yo n tengo alarma, bueno, la del celular pero esta no cuenta además de que mi alarma es una canción de BvB, estire mi mano para ver que no estaba en el cuarto de mis padres. Era como el cuarto de un niño de 10 años tal vez, una mini biblioteca, una tv pequeña, juguetes con forma de pokemones, mi alarma es una pokebola que deja salir un…..como era el nombre, hace años que no recuerdo, un, un, un….arrr ¡aja! Un Pidgey pero esto no responde a mi pregunta…

-Ahhh mamá apaga la luz por favor, gracias-escuche una voz aniñada que vino de mi costado, era otra cama gemela paralela a la mia, me baje para notar algo sumamente raro, ya no media 6'0'', sino que era mucho más pequeño, a mi vieja edad de 10 donde media 4'9'', pase las manos por mi cara, grasa de nene chiquito, mis rasgos eran mucho más débiles y menos pronunciados de mi yo maduro físicamente, en una esquina de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo completo, me acerque con cuidado para verme…

Mi reflejo mostro un niño de no más de 10 años, cabello negro alabastro, ojos marrón chocolate con un ligero matiz de rojo, un pijama con varios pokemon tejidos en él, estaba soñando..esa es la única explicación.

*pellizco* *pellizco*

-De acuerdo, no estoy soñando, no estoy sufriendo de una resaca vivida con alucinaciones por el alcohol de anoche…estoy en el cuerpo de un niño….piensa Vergil, piensa-me decía por lo bajo para intentar calmarme de sobremanera, tome unas cuantas respiraciones para lograrlo pero el ronquido de mi compañero no me calmaba, solo me ponía más y más nervioso de a momentos.

-Grrrr…Cállate de una vez-le dije mientras le lanzaba la almohada en la cara cosa que logro despertarlo de sobremanera.

-Ay, joder hombre, se que estas molesto porque me dormi en la bañera otra vez pero no es mi culpa, pensé que era la cama, lo juro ehhh-decía galimatías mientras se dio cuenta donde estaba, me vio y no me reconoció..

-Vergil-dijo sorprendido mientras se acercaba para verme mejor, lleve una mano a mi frente tratando de calmar la migraña que de seguro llegara de un momento a otro.

-Si-le dije con desgano mientras me acariciaba el puente de la nariz tratando de pensar racionalmente.

-Vergil-volvió a decir mientras me miraba y de paso me rodeaba como un científico a un nuevo hallazgo.

-Si-dije esta vez mucho más molesto, llevo una mano a mi cara para tomarla y tocar mis rasgos, esto en verdad es molesto.

-Vergil-es suficiente de esta estupidez.

-QUE SI IDIOTA-le dije con enojo y furia, el solo retrocedió dos pasos para mirarme de nuevo.

-Suficiente, basta de bebida, no más para mi, definitivo esta vez-se dijo para sí pero pareció darse cuenta de su nueva voz, se llevo las manos a la boca mientras susurraba cosas para sí mismo y vio el espejo, hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Vergil ¿Qué carajo pasa? Por favor, por favor, dime que esto es un mal sueño-me suplico más bien de forma cómica, me estaría riendo si no fuera por la situación bizarra en la que estamos metidos de alguna manera. Le di un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Ay, ¿Y eso porque demonios fue?-me pregunto molesto mientras se sobaba la zona herida.

-Para demostrarte que no es un sueño, de alguna manera estamos en los cuerpos de niños, nuestro yo niños para ser exacto y en algún lugar que no conocemos-estaba por seguir mi diatriba cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse, nos pusimos congelados con la sensación de presión en nuestras gargantas, no sabemos nada pero vimos a una mujer mayor, como de unos 35 años, de cabello rojizo oscuro, ojos color café, tenía una blusa de manga corta de color rosa con una falda larga de color azul oscuro, una sonrisa en su cara al vernos, como la de una madre.

-Niños, bajen el desayuno está listo, deben comer para iniciar su gran viaje-esto nos llamo la atención, nos miramos unos segundos para que Soujiro tomara la palabra.

-¿Viaje….de qué?-le pregunto algo serio y en parte ansioso, la dama solo se rio para sí mientras sonreía mucho más ahora.

-Souji tontito, para su gran viaje Pokemon, es el gran día…ahhh recuerdo el año pasado como se quejaban de que no llegara este momento y ahora están aquí, a un momento de tener su socio pokemon, su padre estaría tan orgulloso-se dijo para sí mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla y nos veía con cariño y amor fácilmente palpable.

-Vamos, dense prisa, los pokemon no se capturan solos, vamos-nos dijo para cerrar la puerta y dejarnos de nuevo solos.

-Vergil ¿Esa no se parecía a Delia, la mama de Ash?-me pregunto algo aterrado pero veo un atisbo de diversión y locura en esos ojos, solo asentí de manera lenta para mi más que nada.

-Si-le dije con sequedad mientras abría nuestro ropero y sacaba algo de ropa, unos jeanz azules oscuro, unos tenis blancos con líneas rojas, una remera roja oscura, un chaleco gris con el símbolo de unas llamas en la parte trasera, unos guantes de cuero negros sin dedos con el símbolo de la pokebola en las palmas, me cambie para ver como Soujiro seguía ahí cual estatua.

-Cámbiate, si queremos saber qué demonios está sucediendo debemos seguir el juego-Soujiro reacciono para correr a cambiarse, tenía el mismo atuendo de Ash en la primera temporada, bajamos a desayunar y nos encontramos con un banquete que nos hizo agua la boca, panqueques, tortitas, hot cakes, leche con chocolate, miel de maple, jarabe…

-A comer se a dicho-Soujiro prácticamente salto sobre la comida para devorarla como si no hubiera comido nada en semanas, me senté y tome mi parte antes de que también se la devore.

-Fufufu, mis niños crecieron tanto, ahora se irán a su viaje, ahhh querido si solo estuvieras aquí-escuche como Delia hablaba para sí misma.

-un rato después-

Salimos Soujiro y yo de la casa para ver nuestro alrededor, era exactamente una copia de Pueblo Paleta, todo era tal como el anime, cada detalle con una precisión que no se puede igualar, respire hondo para ir en dirección hacia el único laboratorio.

-Oye espérame-escuche como Soujiro se ponía al corriente, el silencio entre nosotros es incomodo, de seguro ambos estamos pensando en una manera de explicar todo este asunto.

-¿Qué haremos bro?-le pregunte desesperado, este solo me dio su sonrisa marca registrada, en verdad a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo para ver si tiene algo en la cabeza pero solo trata de animarme.

-Fácil, muuuuuuyyyyyy fácil hermano, debemos seguir con el viaje hasta llegar donde Palkia y Dialga, si los capturamos podremos usar su poder para abrir un portal hacia nuestro mundo de nuevo, hasta entonces solo disfruta del paseo-a veces puede ser un loco con ideas bien rebuscadas pero esta si era una buena idea…..

El viaje será largo y complicado, muchas cosas tendremos que enfrentar….pero sin duda será bastante divertido, me detuve para ver que el también extrañado por esto.

Sonreí de lado a modo de desafío, el solo dio una sonrisa loca.

-Hagámoslo hermano-le dije con sorna mientras le extendía el puño.

-Jajajaja asi se habla, hay que hacerlo, tomaremos este mundo, un viaje inigualable nos espera bro jajajaja-me dijo para chocar puños, luego salimos despedidos hacia el laboratorio…

Nuestro viaje había comenzado…..

Na: hola a todos los fans de Pokemon, esa saga que es parte de nuestra infancia, esta idea es bastante vieja, la idea era publicarlo hace al menos un año pero muchas cosas sucedieron, pero mejor tarde que nunca..

Vamos, acompáñennos en nuestro viaje lleno de caos, desmadre, batallas y más desmadre.

Se despiden Danmaku-Overlord y Specterwolf3.


End file.
